


Oswald`s

by Res_Controversa



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fanvids, M/M, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res_Controversa/pseuds/Res_Controversa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald`s game, life, love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oswald`s

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just wanted to show really really smart Oswald - not a psycho, but a player. Plus love, of course, because I am a big fan of Gobblepot.=)  
> I hope that I have succeeded in it=)
> 
> Dedicated to awesome Robin Lord Taylor - the best muse ever!
> 
> Music: Shape of my heart (Sting)


End file.
